Love of the Game
by quinnarrow
Summary: A Klance baseball Voltron one-shot. The championship game. Opposing teams. What could go wrong? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender


**Author's Notes: Hello you lovely readers! This story was inspired by a piece of Voltron fan art that I can't for the life of me find again. If I do, I'll make sure to give the artist credit. Please enjoy this love child of America's pass time and animation.**

 **See you on the other side!**

 **~quinnarrow**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender blah blah blah you know the drill.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Big Deal on the Field**

The sun beat down on the back of his neck as sweat rolled downward before disappearing underneath his blue collar. Shouts from the observing crowd rang throughout the stadium; some encouraging, others praying for a slip up.

But all fell to the background as he leaned forward focusing on the signals being sent by the man in front of him; fingering the worn ball behind him before nodding in agreement to the strategy. He straightened his back rolling his shoulders in the process. Taking a deep breath, he clutched the ball to his chest for a moment stilling the nerves creeping into his mind and stomach. He dug his heel into the dirt swinging both hands behind his head. Returning his arms to his chest, he lifted his left knee towards his elbows curving and curling his limber body. He stepped sideways in a flash leaning into his hips covering as much distance as possible before the butt of his heel reconnected with the ground. Right arm nearly swinging behind him at what most consider an unnatural angle and using the momentum from a sharp twist in his torso to fling his arm forward at lightning speed, the ball easily slipped from his fingers and…

"Strike three!"

Lance grinned as the red cladded batter trudged to the dugout muttering under his breath. Cheers erupted from the crowd from classmates and parents alike causing Lance to send a wink and finger gun towards a group of cute girls. Adjusting his cap, he watched the scoreboard change from one out to two and chuckled to himself. His confidence and pitching was at a peak right now which was probably a good thing considering this was the New Mexico High School State Championship game. The Blue Devils were supposed to be the underdogs; the ones to be chewed up and spit out and forgotten in the dirt. Yet here they were, bottom of the fourth inning, winning against the reigning champions, the Red Raiders, one to nothing. And Lance was absolutely loving it.

He turned and raised his glove ready to catch the ball but stopped upon noticing their team's catcher jogging towards him. The large man slipped off his helmet revealing the sweaty dark skin of Lance's best friend.

Hunk plopped the ball into Lance's glove stepping close. "Nice work man."

"Thanks, but the praise could've waiting until after we win."

"I know," he laughed, "but this is important. It's about the next batter."

Lance peeked around him. The player was currently standing near home plate getting in some practice swings. Black hair poked out from underneath the bright red helmet swaying with his movements. A big white _29_ on his back indicated he…

"Wait. That's the guy Coach warned us about?"

Hunk nodded. "Three years since he's been struck out. I think we should walk him."

Brows knit together as Lance sized up the supposedly infamous player who now sending glances towards the mound. "I can take him."

"Normally I would agree with you, but there's already two on base and Coach was real adamant about this," Hunk reasoned.

Lance smiled patting his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry buddy. I got a good feeling about this."

Hunk eyed him but sighed. "Alright. I trust you. Let's do the Lion Lineup"

"You got it."

As Hunk jogged back to home, Lance eyed the batter once more. By now he had traded practicing for crossed arms, metal bat hanging from one hand. He, too, seemed to be eyeing Lance. This guy was probably so full of himself he'd never see these pitches coming. This will be an easy one-two-three. Finally, the guy stepped into the batting box as Hunk and the umpire returned to their positions. Once again, Lance clutched the ball to his chest and took a breath. Repeating the methodical movements he's done thousands upon thousands of times, he whipped the ball forward into a beautiful curve.

 _CRACK!_

A blur of white sailed over Lance's head. Cheers louder than before exploded as the ball gained height and distance for an impossible amount of time before falling… straight out of the park.

Lance starred where the ball disappeared behind the fence until the number _29_ flashed in front of him rounding second base. His glare followed the guy until his feet touched home, but the batter didn't seem to notice. He also didn't seem to notice a guy in the stands trying to get his attention as his teammates attempted to flock him in celebrations. The man looks slightly familiar but Lance couldn't put a finger on where he's seen him before. He shook his head of the thought. The game needs his full attention if they're going to take the trophy home.

* * *

This was it. Bottom of the ninth. One on first base. Two outs. This was his moment.

The Blue Devils had managed to re-take the lead making it 5-4. Lance was only three strikes away from becoming his school's hero. Sure he's already signed with a division 1 college but winning the state championship would be icing on the cake.

But apparently some cosmic being was bored and decided to create some entertainment. Mr. 29 stepped up the plate. He hadn't batted since his home run, but Lance had watched him as a first baseman and… he was begrudgingly good. Lance was convinced he had a magnet in his glove and rockets on his cleats. That just made Lance hate him even more. But he was going to be smart about this. Hunk still wanted to walk him, but Lance refused. This kid was going to be struck out.

Mr. Cosmic Being was just screwing with Lance at the point. One strike and ball later another _crack_ echoed through the stadium. Hot _damn_ this guy was freakin fast. Lance watched helplessly as the ball flew to right field and hit the ground, thankfully still inside the fence. The fielder ran and threw as fast as he could. Mr. 29's foot was already planted on second base, his teammate at third.

Hunk gave an apologetic smile from home. Guess Lance has more work to do.

Hopefully the final batter of the game stepped up. Lance had nearly struck him out when, of course because why not, the ball bounced right to their short stop. Lance focused on slightly jogging towards home plate just in case, but as one red jersey made it safely to first, another made it safely home tying the game 5-5. He slowed his pace intent of returning to the mound but commotion in the crowd caused him to halt. What the hell? A flash of red caught the corner of his eye.

No way. Was he…? Lance turned. He was. Mr. 29 had just pushed off third and was headed home.

Shit. Lance raced towards the plate as well calling out to their first baseman who still had the ball. Where the hell was Hunk? Doesn't matter now. Just get there before he does. And he actually did. He rooted his heel on home plate and spun raising his glove for the catch now flying his way. Then a sudden force hits his ankles making him lose his balance and fall straight to the ground. The ball flew right pass uncaught.

Wide, blue eyes looked up to the source of the intrusion and came face to face with dark eyes that held a glint of purple. The guys helmet had fallen off at some point letting his long black hair fall in all its glory. They were hard to see, but the makings of a few freckles peppered his pale face as well. Lance was honestly taken back by his looks at first. But that couldn't hide the fact Mr. 29 had slid to home tripping Lance in the process. And Lance glared; hard. His mind was reeling with anger and disappointment at himself he barely heard the umpire declare "safe". The guy returned the glare easily for a moment before rising to his feet and walking towards his celebrating teammates.

The Red Raiders were champions once again.

Lance huffed and got up as well dusting off his hands as their first baseman sauntered pass and grumbled "Nice going Sanchez." He didn't grace him with a response. His focus was on the dirtied 29 that had been stopped by the Raider's coach.

"What was that Kogane?" he hissed. "You could've lost us the championship."

"But I didn't." His voice was low and gravely as he crossed his arms in defiance.

Hunk placed a hand on Lance's shoulder interrupting his eavesdropping. "Don't beat yourself up about it dude. You were still amazing out there."

Lance forced a smile still denying the ache of defeat. "Thanks Hunk."

"Come on. Our families are probably waiting."

Lance let Hunk steer him off the field mindlessly chatting away about nothing but his mind kept going back to one thing. He never wanted to see Mr. 29 ever again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, what'd ya think? Make sure to follow this story for notifications when I update and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **See you all next time :)**


End file.
